


Late Night at the Bakery

by bobbyspeach



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyspeach/pseuds/bobbyspeach
Summary: Alicia makes a surprise visit at Bobby's bakery.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 10





	Late Night at the Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my future wife! Alicia, you are beautiful! I die for you babe! This is for you! I hope you like it! Muah!

Alicia, glanced at the clock  on her nightstand.  It’s a quarter to twelve.  She  growled in frustration and smashed a pillow over her  face.  _ Three hours late.  _ _ Where in the hell  _ _ is, _ _ he?  _ They did have a date tonight after all.  Alicia, threw  her pillow across the room and sighed.  It’s been a long day and after taking a nice relaxing bath, all she wanted to do now was relax with her boyfriend , but it seemed like that wasn’t an option tonight.

Alicia had already made dinner, set the table with a candle, wine and desserts from his bakery were set out on the table.  Tonight, was supposed to be a romantic evening for them both.  But now all the food, wine, candles, and desserts were now deserted on the table. 

Alicia was happy that Bobby’s new bakery was successful, but she did have to admit, that she fe e ls as if she was being put on the back burner a little.  Bobby was a busy man these days, and Alicia was super proud of him, but this is his fourth night in a row, where he is late. 

Alicia had indeed brought up the conversation with Bobby. Bobby felt horrible and he insisted that  he would make more time away from his bakery. They had planned for this night for two weeks. She had even reminded him this morning before he left! But it seems like Bobby, is just being Bobby.

Alicia sighed as she looked down at her  nice  blood red bra and panty she had on.  _ Well I guess Bobby is  _ _ missing _ _ this _ _ also.  _ Alicia had hit the shops earlier in the morning. She had found a nice  lingerie set for Bobby to find after dinner. This was supposed to a romantic night after all.  Sh e had planned to give him a nice strip show while he  watched on the bed. But it seems like that’s not  happening either. 

As the minutes ticked by Alicia started growing more irritated. Since Bobby wouldn’t come home to her, she would just go to him.  She hopped off her bed and pulled on her nice silk black robe. She tied it befo r e, grabbing her nice belted coat and tying that around her waist al so. She  put on her  knee-high heels and walked, grabbed her cell, and walked out the door. 

She ignored the strange looks she received from  by passers on the street.  They can think what they want. She didn’t care. She just needed to get to Bobby.  She looked at her phone and saw that it was ten past twelve. Just a couple more streets and she would  be in front of his bakery.  Despite, the strange looks she received the streets were quiet. Only sound she could hear were the clicks of her heels and her  occasional groan in anger.

She walked in the front and saw that all the light  was off. She walked to the front door of Bobby’s baker and frowned when she  realized he might have already locked it. She bit her lip and just took a chance. She  frowned even more when she found it  unlocked .  _ Something else to yell at him about.  _ She thought as she walked inside. She locked the do or behind her and turned the open sign to close.  She then  proceeded to shut all the blinds so that the windows were completely covered.

Alicia made her way  through the kitchen to find everything spotless and clean. Now she was fuming.  _ If everything is clean why the hell  _ _ isn’t, _ _ he home yet?!  _ Alicia continued on the back where she could see his office lights were on. It was at this moment where she  realized she was indeed going to murder her boyfriend. She barged in his office to  find Bobby asleep at his desk. She glared  at him before fully stepping inside and slamming the door. 

Bobby jumped up from his desk and looked around in alarm. He wiped the slop off the side of his mouth before noticing her. He blinked a couple times  before his eyes widened. He knew. He knew he was in  deep shit. 

“Alicia! Babe I can ex-” He started, but Alicia was having none of that. 

“Save it.” She snapped as she stared at him. Bobby gulped in fear as he stared at his angry girlfriend. Bobby knew he had  severely messed up this time .  From the look on her face it seemed she was ready to kill him. There was no excuse though. This was entirely his fault.  He had forgot. And now his girlfriend was standing a couple feet away  plotting his murder by the second. 

They both now stared at each other. Alicia wanted to punch him in the nose, I think that would settle for a gentle  boop , but quite frankly, she knew she could never harm him. But what she  did know, is that she was indeed with Bobby, they could have that romantic evening. Just in a different setting. 

Alicia took her eyes off of him as she eyed his coat rack beside her. She stood in front so that Bobby could see he r back . She took off her coat and slipped it off her arms, revealing her nice robe. She smirked when she he ard Bobby gasp from behind her. She hung her coat and turned around. She eyed Bobby, giving him her usual sexy smirk, whenever she needed some loving. 

She stared at him for a moment lon ger before beckoning him with a finger to follow her out of his study. She  giggled inside when she  heard the sound his chair scrape against the floor and his footsteps behind her. Alicia took a seat on one of the  steel  counters as she waited for Bobby to turn the counter. 

Bobby was sweating. As soon as she took off her coat and revealed her sexy robe, h is little friend instantly awoke from his chamber , and Bobby was highly intrigued on what she was up to. He  instantly stood when she  beckoned him to follow her out of his  office . 

He turned the corner to find Alicia sitting on one of the  stainless-steel counters. She looked good enough to eat in her robe and heels.  His mouth watered as she pulled her hai r out of her  ponytail , swaying from side to side, as It fell over her shoulder. She smirked at him as curled her finger at h im . 

Bobby walked over to her, and once she was close enou gh in between her legs , he placed his arms on the counter trapping her. His lips  immediately ravaged at her neck. Kissing her from the bottom, to her chin,  until he finally found her lips. 

Alicia sighed as his lips finally found hers. This is what she’s been missing. This is what she’s been waiting for all night. And she was finally getting it. Bobby’s lips went back to kissing the side of her neck as his warm hands  start rubbing her thighs. Each  stroke he would continue to get closer and closer between her legs. Alicia  started  loosenin g the buttons his shirt. Once she reached the last button, she wasted no time in feel ing  Bobby's chest. His body was hot, but she wanted her it hotter. 

Bobby gave her a confused look when he randomly pusher him away from her. Isn’t this what she wanted? But she simply smirked at him before slowly and  seductively untyin g her robe.  Bobby damn near fainted as Alicia’s robe fell off her arms. She has perfec ted the seductress look in her read set. This must be new. He’s never seen this one before. 

This new set extremely pleasant. It showed all the right things in all of the right places. Bobby trailed his eyes up her body as he studied her.  Once he reached her eyes and saw the heat inside, he was on top of her in an instant.  Diamond groaned as she felt his hands roaming her body. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as Bobby started le aving kisses around the outline of her bra. 

Bobby’s hands roamed her back  and she smiled when they finally reached the clips in the back. Bobby looked up at her with pleading eyes. He was giving her the option  to back out if she wanted. But there was nothing in this moment that could make her stop. Giving Bobby the nod of approval, he un-clipped her bra. 

Alicia gasped running her fingers through Bobby’s hair and he kissed and sucked on her breasts. She smirked when she felt one hand finally making its way fully in between  her legs. She gasped as Bobby rubbed her pussy  through her panty. He pulled back and smirked at her he felt how wet she was. 

“ Lie back.” Bobby instructed watching his girlfriend do as he asked. “Got damn.” Bobby moaned as  he gazed at his girlfriend on his counter. He licked his lips and chuckled at Alicia ‘s  squeal as she pulled her on the edge of the counter. 

“Lift up gorgeous.” He said pulling off her underwear.  He put them in his pants pockets and before opening and her legs and groaning. Three days prior to this Alicia had went ahead and gotten a  Brazilian wax at the spa. All the pain she had felt that tragic and  traumatic day was well worth it. She laid  their in anticipation for Bobby hasn’t moved for a minute. 

All of a sudden with a slap on her ass, she jumped, but soon relaxed when she felt  Bobby's tongue on her lips.  Bobby started off slow before going to town. He opened up her lips and started sucking her  clit. Alicia was going insane. She was  breathing heavy and Bobby  played his hands on  their things to keep her legs open. 

“Holy shit Bobby.” She groaned as his tongue swirled around her clit.  Bobby hummed as she moans were getting louder and louder.  He looked up to find her sitting up on her elbows.  _ She looks so fucking hot.  _ Bobby was beaming inside. He was proud at the fact that he was t he one to give her this pleasure. He was the one who gets to see her in her most vulnerable state and he loved it. 

Alicia was breathing heavy now. She could feel it. She could feel it coming in her bones. Bobby held her down as she  lifted her lips as she reached her orgasm. She grabbed onto one of Bobby’s hands as she came onto his face.  She groaned as Bobby kissed his way up her body and to her lips.  Alicia  tore of his belt and Bobby qui ckly pushed his pants down. 

Alicia laid on her back as Bobby came down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Bobby slowly inserted  inside her. She gasped in his lips as he started slowly pushing in and out.

“Oh fuck, Alicia,” Bobby groaned as he was fully inside.  _ Finally. This is it. It feels amazing.  _ Bobby kissed Alicia ’s neck and smirked as he  watched her  moan . Her eyes were shut and her mouth was open as she gasped and moaned. 

_ God she fucking feels amazing.  _ Bobby could feel himself getting close. Time t o speed this up. Alicia groaned when she felt his hand on her throat and  now, he was going full speed. She panted as he she could hear his dirty talk in her ear.  _ He’s got such a filthy  _ _ mouth _ _ sometimes. _

“Bobby, I’m going to cum.” Alicia panted. She closed her eyes as she felt the same  electricity form her first orgasm of the night.  Bobby smiled as he watched her completely lose herself once again. Her back arched as she reached  her high. Bobby smashed  h is lips on hers as finished right after. 

He took his hand off her throat and replaced his hands on her che eks.  He gave her a couple kisses in the lips, before kissing her eyes, and giving a little peck on the nose.  He helped her sit up as he cuddled her in his arms. Alicia smiled and kissed his bare chest before wrapping her arms around his  waist . They sat there for a moment before  Bobby kissed her head and cleared the silence. 

“So. .. does this mean I’m off the hook?” Bobby asked. Alicia giggled  and removed her arms around him to pull his face down to her level. She kissed him on the lips before  booping him on the nose. 

“This makes up for it.” She says. Bobby smiles and kisses Alicia again. Bobby helped her get dressed back into her clothes before  completely locking down his bakery. Al icia leaned her head on Bobby’s shoulder as she listened to him speak the whole way home. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments! Much Love and Shine Bright :)


End file.
